User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Colorado Fun Times Season 1 Episode 2- I Dare You To Move (1)
Main Plot: Dalton/Layla Dalton: Thank you for the welcome Principal Woods. Annie: Anything for a new student. Hi Lauren. Lauren: Hi. Annie: This is Lauren, meet Dalton, I'll let you two get aquainted. (Principal Woods leaves) Lauren: First day? Dalton: Yeah. Lauren: Welcome then. Are you ok? Dalton: Who is she? (Dalton and Lauren look at Layla talking to Adam and Bridget) Lauren: Layla Nunez, she's so innocent. Dalton: Wow, interesting. Lauren: Come on. I'll take you to class. Sub Plot: Adam/Bridget Julia: Adam, Bridget so glad you could join us. Adam: What? Julia: Oh yeah you 2 are partners for the upcoming project. Adam: Ok. Bridget: Sure. Julia: Besides that. Elijiah you're with Indigo. Class dismissed. (The bell rings) Adam: You know maybe our book project can be on To Kill A Mockingbird Bridget: No! We're doing it on the Privelege novels Adam: No we aren't! Bridget: Uh-huh we are! (Bridget storms off to her locker) Adam: You are so stubborn! Third Plot: Quinn (In the gym) Rikki: You're good at volleyball. Quinn: Oh thanks. Rikki: Join the team. Quinn: Me? Ok I'm not the jock type. Rikki: Not all of them are jocks. Quinn: Whatever. Rikki: You had a bad experience. Talk to Rikki one red head to another. Quinn: Ok when I was 13 I was really overweight and jocks ambushed me. Rikki: Aww well the cheerleaders told me dump the lumps and we'll talk. So I came here. Quinn: You? Lumps? You have a nice body. Rikki: Aww thank yoou. Join the team Quinn you're great at this. Quinn: Thanks Rikki. Main Plot: Dalton/Layla (The next day as Dalton walks into science class with a coffee in his hand and Layla bumps into him) Layla: I am so sorry! Dalton: No it's fine. (Layla tries rubbing the coffee out of his shirt) Bryce: You guys ok there? Dalton: It's fine Mr Woods. Sorry I missed your class yesterday family emergency. Bryce: It's fine. You must be Dalton. Dalton: Yeah. Hi. Layla: Hi I'm Layla. Bryce: Dalton, you are sitting with Carlos and infront of Lauren and Layla. Dalton: Ok. (Dalton and Layla go to their seats) Lauren: So what do you think of Dalton? Layla: I just met him, I don't know. Lauren: I know him, he's a pretty nice guy. Layla: Really? Lauren: Yeah. Lauren: What happened to you over summer? Cause seriously your breasts really grew. Layla: Ok then. Carlos: I'm Carlos. Dalton: Dalton. Carlos: Ask her out. Dalton: What? Carlos: It's too damn obvious you like her. She probably likes you too. Dalton: Really? Ok then. Sub Plot: Adam/Bridget (After school) Elijiah: So how are things with Bridget? Adam: Hard! She's nice but she's so stubborn and difficult with projects like this. Elijiah: Cause you like her. She's hot. Adam: So? Layla's hot, Lauren's hot, Lucy too. Elijiah: Either you're in denial or you have a thing for girls who name begins with the letter L. Adam: I do not like Bridget like that! Elijiah: What even started this? Adam: I wanted the project on To Kill A Mockingbird but no! She wants it on some chick novel. Elijiah: And? Adam: That's it Elijiah: But you have issues too. You think you should always be right. Adam: Excuse me. Elijiah: Like her or not work this out. You two are drama. Third Plot: Quinn (In the gym) Rikki: Good job Quinn. Lucy: Yeah if you have the clumsiness of a giraffe. Quinn: What? Rikki: Nothing she likes to get catty. Kierra: Shut the hell up Lucy, nobody asked you. Lucy: How do you think she's good at volleyball? Kierra: I like it when she spikes it. Lucy: Oh Kierra. That's so pathetic. Quinn: Whatever. I don't care what you have to say. Lucy: Aww quitting? (Quinn leaves the gym) Kierra: Quinn! Rikki: Go to hell Lucy! Main Plot: Dalton/Layla (The next week as school ends and Layla walks out) Dalton: Layla! Layla: Hey Dalton! Dalton: Can I talk to you? Layla: Sure! Dalton: I wanna know if we can hang out and maybe y'know like a date? Layla: Ok! I've been wanting this to happen. Dalton: Cool. Layla: Call me. Dalton: Text me. (Layla sits on the ledge as Dalton leaves and Jamie comes up to her) Jamie: Hey Layla. Layla: Go away! Jamie: Why so harsh? Layla: You're a player. I don't do players. Jamie: Not what you said last month. Layla: Just leave me alone! Sub Plot: Adam/Bridget (At Bridget's. Adam knocks on her door) Bridget: Adam. Hey. Look I'm really sorry about the project. Adam: Me too. Bridget: So. What would be a good book? Adam: Do you have like the Gift? Bridget: Yeah. I love that book. Adam: Me too. Bridget: Let's get to my room. Adam: Ok. (They go up her room) Adam: And wow how it's changed. Into a teen room. Bridget: Yeah I know. (Bridget picks up the book) Adam: Great let's get to work. (Adam and Bridget almost kiss) Bridget: Yeah let's work. Third Plot: Quinn (The next day at school) Quinn: Hey. Kierra: Look don't quit the team. Quinn: Hold up Uh-uh. I'm Quinn Burkley. Burkley's don't quit! Rikki: So you gonna show Lucy up? Quinn: Oh hell yeah! She's a bitch. Rikki: Seriously. Quinn: Besides you guys like it when I spike it. Kierra: Well that's our motto. Quinn: We'll all show her. Rikki: Ooh Quinnie's got a plan. Quinn: Yep. Kierra: I like where this is going. Main Plot: Dalton/Layla (Layla comes back to her place) Layla: Hey Hunter. Hunter: How was the date? Layla: Ok. I mean I liked it but I'm worrying. What will Dalton think when I tell him I'm pregnant? Hunter: Who's the dude that knocked you up? Layla: Ok it was Jamie. I know how you feel about him. Hunter: That guy trying to talk to you? Layla: Yeah but I ignore that womanizer! Basic revenge. I don't even think I'll involve him in this. Hunter: That's brave of you. Layla: I know. I'm taking care of me now. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts